Ocean Born and Ocean Bred
by RogueNya
Summary: A deep sea research station fails and the SeaQuest rescues the only person on board. But they get a shock when they meet the young woman and things progress from there. What the future has in store who knows. Slight ELF, an maybe Lucas/OC coupling.


**Ocean Born and Ocean Bred **

**Copyright: **_I do not own ANY of SeaQuest, this is just a plot bunny I had that needed to be written. There will be OC characters as well as Made up places. Lucas will have not had the best family life with mild abuse. There will also be language from time to time and some situations Teens should not find themselves in, nothing to bad mind you but mostly being alone with no one but themselves to talk to. Anyways I think that is enough warning... Oh MAY do Lucas/OC not certain yet at this point but will be crushing hehe._

_Also I think this will be a mix of First and Second Season crews...So it is kinda AU since not that sure on actual Timeline given how long it been since I saw the series._

Baron Trench Research Station

Out in the middle of the ocean you can find hundreds of facilities located on the sea floor that are used for scientific research or military instillations, even colonies where people live and work. Not to mention the different Nations that lay claim to these places and the people they house. Now there are hundreds of abandoned stations all over the world for one reason or another from funding being pulled to ecological reasons.

But here miles below the surface in what would be called Neutral Territory, meaning no one has a claim on the area, you will find an old Research Station that normally can house about 100 people, but for the last 20 years only one family has lived there, and their only company is from cargo ships that bring supplies from time to time. This family is a scientific based family that was researching just about anything they wanted since they owned the station.

This family was Dr. Jacob Weston, his wife Dr. Elisabeth Weston and their 15 almost 16 year old daughter Emily Elisabeth Weston. A family of geniuses really, both Jacob and Elisabeth have countless discoveries under their belt over the years after all they are in their early 60's. Yeah as you can tell they had Emily really late in their lives but can tell you they had not intended to have her as it was just a mishap but you won't hear the two complaining even if they could because they loved their daughter, more so when she would just soak up every bit of information around her like a sponge.

Her IQ was as high as theirs was when she was 6 and by 10 she was helping with the station and doing experiments with and without her parents help, and she had made some breakthroughs that her parents had been stumped on for years. So of course they sent their research on to the UEO Science department every once in a while to be confirmed and get credit if it was something new, but that was few and far in between, not because of them not having new information but because of the lack of a stable communication system.

They could only send out messages when a passing sub or ship could forward their communication packets onto the UEO or Suppliers for them. So needless to say they were basically in a blackout zone with the station being smack dab in the middle of a deep trench where life seems to thrive even in such a harsh climate, that being cold, dark and pretty much barren save for strange coral that seemed alive but not alive it really made no sense, and nothing they did discovered how.

But their happiness on the station changed about a year before, as Elisabeth died of Cancer, she had a tumor in the brain that could not be operated on and it took her life rather rapidly so much so that by the time they could contact someone the damage was done and she passed away in her sleep.. Jacob was devastated as was Emily but there was nothing they could have done for her except keep her company, and once she was gone they put her in one of the cryogenic cases to preserve her body for when they can reach the UEO and can have her body examined before burying her in the family plot.

Sadly a month later things around the station started to fall apart since they could only give the station minimal upkeep being only three people but they normally managed till now it seems. As in the month of mourning and packing things piled up. Yet before they could send an S.O.S out for help another tragedy hit the station, Jacob passed away in his sleep as well leaving Emily to try and fix the station and pack up everything alone.

Emily found her father the next day when he had not come to lunch, she understood not eating breakfast as he had not been feeling well for the past month and really neither had she but they kept going. So needless to say she was shocked, but she knew she did not have time for mourn not yet, so she had to focus and place her father in a cryogenic case the same way they did her mother, it was not easy as he was larger then her mother and she had no help this time.. It took an hour to do but once she did and moved the case to be next to her mothers she allowed herself to finely breakdown and cry for the loss of both her mother and her father in such a short time.

It took her a few hours to get herself back together before she could get back to work to try and keep her mind off the fact she had now lost both her parents, and only saving grace was the fact that they taught her everything they knew so she could take over when she was older, but seems fate has other plans. Over the next few months she systematically packed every room of the station and placed all the crates and cases in Docking Bay 9 which was sadly the only bay working anymore, the others had flooded and she could only hope she could keep this one from doing the same if not she would lose her parents bodies and all their research and supplies.

She then sectioned off the station closing the flood doors to try and save some of the station but sadly that did little good for as the months went by more and more of the station flooded and she had to reroute the systems away from those areas to save power. After 8 months of being alone on the station she had finely been locked in the control center which was in the center of the station that had a large Plexiglas like dome as the roof, great view though... But in being locked in she was cut off from Docking bay 9 and her supplies, needless to say she was going to have to conserve everything she had to make it last till she could get help.

Three months later she had, had to cut life support to Docking bay 9 in order to keep life support going in the control room, she had the emergency beacon going nonstop for months now but no response at all yet, she knew that this area of the ocean was rarely traveled but she hoped that someone would have passed through or passed by it close enough to pick up the signal but it was like the outside world no longer existed.

But finely after 11 months of being alone she managed to pick up another human being as the radio flared to life _"This is the UEO submarine SeaQuest, please come in"_ she scrambled over to the radio and picked it up quickly "Yes this is Baron Trench Research Station, do you copy?" she asked over the comm and she dearly hoped it was not some kind of ghost she was hearing but within second that fear was alleviated as the comm unit opened again _"This is SeaQuest we read you, we just barely picked up your signal, but unable to understand what it was saying as it was all garbled"_ said the comm and she was bewildered and she glanced over at her computer real quick and knew she had forgotten to check it lately "I understand SeaQuest it seems my computer is dieing on me *sigh* Is there anyone you can do a pickup of myself and cargo?" she asked and prayed they could. Sadly that was not going to happen least not today...

On the Bridge of SeaQuest

Lieutenant Tim O'Neill looked up from his station and looked over at Captain Nathan Bridger and he sighed as he knew the answer but had to ask so he raised his hand and moved the mic away from his mouth "Captain, I have a woman if her voice is any indication asking if we could do a pickup of herself and cargo." he said after getting the Captains attention who glanced at Commander Jonathan Ford before replying to Tim "You are going to have to tell her we cannot do that at the moment as we are in the middle of a mission." Captain Bridger said to Tim who nodded his head and turned back around to the console.

He pulled the mic back up and told the woman what the captain had said and he could clearly hear her sighing disappointed to hear what she heard but there was nothing he could do right now till their mission was completed. _"Could you perhaps pick me and my cargo up after your mission is over with then?"_ asked a rather tired but hopeful voice over the line and Tim for some unknown reason felt bad about what they were doing but surely they could do as she asks after their mission is over so he looked at the Captain and the Commander again who was actually looking a bit agitated for some reason and seeing Tim looking over again the Commander walked over or more accurately the term would be stalked over "Yes Lieutenant O'Neill?" he asked in a stern voice which made Tim nervous of what Ford would do "Well she asked if we could pick her up after our mission is over." he said to Ford who had clenched his jaw tightly obviously round up for some reason..

Commander Jonathan Ford was seething because Tim could not just say no to some unknown woman asking to hitch a ride aboard their ship when they needed to be focusing on the mission at hand. "Give me your comm for a moment Lieutenant O'Neill." he said and Tim rather reluctantly took it of and handed it to him "Miss we are not in the business of picking up hitchhikers and ferrying them to where ever it is they need to go, we are a UEO Navel Vessel, so kindly find an alternative means for your travel." he said just barely able to keep most of his disdain from his voice before thrusting the comm back into the hands of Tim who struggled to keep from dropping it...

The Commander walked away back to the Captain who looked at him and sighed internally "A bit harsh weren't you Commander?" he asked his XO who stood at attention for the most part "No Sir, we are not in the habit of giving people rides like a Taxi, and she was not understanding that it seems." he said stiffly to his Captain who just nodded his head "Let us hope that will not come back to haunt us later Commander." Bridger said to Ford though he had a feeling it just might.

Lieutenant O'Neill sighed as he placed his comm back on and looked at his console "I am sorry I hope you can find your ride on the next boat miss." he said to her trying to lessen the impact of what Ford said to her _"I understand Sir, I am sorry to have wasted your time. Good bye and good luck on your mission."_ she said over the radio and Tim could pick up the sadness in her voice and absently nodded "Yes and I wish you luck in getting a ride. Good bye miss." Tim said and leaned back in his chair as the communications went silent again. Inside he had a bad feeling that they should have helped the woman out, least after the mission.

Back on Baron Trench Research Station

Emily was sitting at the communication stations chair rather devastated at being flat out turned down for being given a ride, she could understand that they were on a mission but the way that guy sternly told her No did not help her mood given the shape the station was in, and she hoped that another boat would pass within range again soon as her supplies were running low as was the stations power systems, which she gathered had maybe another two months if she was lucky because the flooded station was starting fall apart from the pressure of so much water being held within it so only a matter of time before the infrastructure started to crumble from the weight.

She sighed "God I am tired after that, I did not think it would be so painful asking for assistance." she said to herself before she sluggishly got up and walked over to her cot and laid down to get some rest, after all what else is she to do given there has not been a single boat within range for the past year and finely one does and they turn her down so she was mentally and physically exhausted.

Over the next three weeks she tried to keep herself occupied doing whatever she could, working on computers, sleeping, being the main ones, but on the fourth week her worst nightmare came to pass the station started to literally fall apart around her but it was doing it painfully slow, but she had to cut life support down to just oxygen to conserve what power she had left, even diverting it all away from Docking bay 9 to try and keep herself alive as long as she can but at the rate she is going a week, two weeks at the most and there will be nothing left for her to do..

So she changed the outgoing radio signal to be sending out the Mayday signal she made, but she had no hope of anyone hearing her though, but she vaguely wondered if SeaQuest had completed it's mission and might be passing back through. A hopeless hope but not like she can hope that the station will fix itself... So the radio continued to pump out the signal even as weak as it is _"Mayday, Mayday, this is Baron Trench Research Station calling for immediate assistance, power is failing and the station is on verge of collapse because of flooding.. Please if you can read me I need an immediate extraction of myself and my cargo.. So please if you can hear this recording please respond."_ and it repeats as soon as it completes its run through of the statement.

Aboard SeaQuest

Tim had been depressed slightly over the past three weeks because he had a bad feeling that he should have at least gotten that womans name, maybe even told his own, not to mention he hoped she had gotten a ride from the station which he had been able to learn with the help of Lucas that the station was privately owned by a couple of Scientists that lived aboard it which caused him to be confused a bit as the woman he heard on the radio that day did not sound like an elderly woman. So needless to say he has been distant more so to Commander Ford for the way he acted to a citizen of the UEO...

But it was his shift on the bridge and was going over the radio channels to see if there was anything on them of interest, which after the mission which turned out to be rather mundane, as some scientist thought he was being a big shot since the SeaQuest was turned into a ferry after all and what was worse the station they had to pick him up had shuttles he could have used but he thought his information was so important to the UEO he got them to give him a ride, but it did not sit well with Tim given they just turned a person down who really had no way off their station to give one to a guy on a station that had a few shuttles he could have used..

So Tim stared shocked at his console when he heard the tail end of a weak message and he tuned into it the best he could to hear the message as it started to replay and once he heard it you could clearly see that his face had drained off all it's color, and he reached over and hit the button to tune him into Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz sensor station "Ortiz, what is our current location and how close are we to the Baron Trench?" he asked over the comm lightly so as not to gain the attention of Commander Ford given the past issue he seems to have with the girl last time. So he waited to see what and where they were. Ortiz glanced over at him and could tell he was serious given the look of him so he discretely looked up the info before responding "We are a good two hours away from the Baron Trench, why do you ask anyways, have you forgotten how the Commander reacted last time, chances are he will blow his stack if you bring that place up again." he said softly as he read the reading off the console.

Tim sighed "Yeah I know but last time there was not a Mayday message being sent out, last time it was just plain pickup, the station is flooded Ortiz, least according to the message anyways." he said and saw Ortiz look over at him sharply before turning back "Then you have to say something even if it is just a joke or something, it is illegal to end those messages so we can at least stop the message and the sender." he said and could hear Tim sighing, "Yeah I know, let us hope this turns out OK..." he said and Ortiz silently agreed as he heard Tim calling out to the Commander "Commander Ford, I am picking up a weak distress signal." he said to Ford who walked over to him.

Ford had a feeling as he was walking over that he was not going to like how the days events were about to go "Do you know what it is about and where it is coming from? Because there is not a lot of places around here and boats don't venture into this area often enough to have issues." he said to Tim who looked apprehensive not wanting to really say it but needing to. "Sir, it is a Mayday call from Baron Trench Research Station, it seems that the station is flooded and is on the verge of collapsing." he said before Ford could respond at the name but the look on Fords face said a lot... I am sure she is just trying to get a ride Lieutenant O'Neill so just ignore the call." he said to him and everyone on the bridge looked at him like he had two heads..

Tim looked at him in disgust as did most the crew "Sir, I know you seem to have it out for this woman but surely the fact she is still trying to get off the station after three weeks should tell you something." he said to him pleading with him I mean least they could do is check.. "Yes it does it tells me she wants a free ride, and guess it is SeaQuest she wants a ride on so I would be weary of this woman as I am sure there has been other boats through here in the past three weeks." he said and walked away with everyone on the bridge looking at him in disbelief.

And this is what Captain Nathan Bridger walked into as he came onto the bridge, he could hear a pin drop in the room not to mention see everyone looking at Commander Ford in total disbelief and he wondered what he missed so he looked at the Commander "Is everything alright Commander Ford?" he asked him in a guarded tone since he was not sure what was going on and Ford turned to the Captain and nodded "Of course it is Sir, there is nothing to report at this time except some radio ghosts it seems." he said and the eyes of everyone on the crew widened at what he said and sadly Tim could not take it any longer and stood up "Captain, the Commander is neglecting to tell you an important fact about this supposed Ghost as he so called it." he said and for once did not hide his displeasure at the Commander from reaching his voice and the Captain was quick to pick it up.

The Captain looked at Ford for an answer "What is this Ghost you are referring to Commander?" he asked him and could see Ford was holding in his temper and vowed to get Tim later for this "According to Lieutenant O'Neill there it is a Mayday from the woman who wanted a ride three weeks ago." he said just barely hiding his disdain at this woman for showing back up again after the mission they just had. "You mean the one that wished a ride for herself and her cargo?" he asked and Ford nodded his head but Bridger was wondering why the woman was still out here after three weeks.

So the Captain looked over at Tim who was still standing obviously upset over all this "Lieutenant O'Neill, could you kindly let the bridge hear this Mayday call that you picked up?" he asked the communications specialist who nodded and sat down at his console and brought up the message that was about to repeat once again and within a moment the bridge was filled with a calm yet frightened voice that sounded years younger then they heard weeks ago _"Mayday, Mayday, this is Baron Trench Research Station calling for immediate assistance, power is failing and the station is on verge of collapse because of flooding.. Please if you can read me I need an immediate extraction of myself and my cargo.. So please if you can hear this recording please respond."_ and within moments Bridger looks at Ford before walking over to the command chair "All Stations ready for a rescue mission, and set course for the Baron Trench Research Station, in the mean while Lieutenant O'Neill, please try to get a hold of the obviously young woman and let her know we are on our way." he said and turned to look at Ford.

"Commander Ford, I would like to talk to you in the Wardroom after while to discuss this incident." Bridger stated to him before going around the stations to see how things had been before the message was found while Tim was trying to reach the young woman but was having little success given the weak signal so when Bridger came over he had little to say "I am sorry Sir, their signal is just not strong enough that or they just are not answering, but I will keep trying." he said and Bridger clasped his hand on Tim's shoulder "I know you will Tim, just keep trying, we let this young woman down last time let us try not to this time." he said and went back to stand next to Ford who seemed to be thinking.

On the Research Station

The young woman Emily was asleep so she was not hearing the SeaQuest attempting to contact her, mainly because the life support was starting to fail as well and given she had only the oxygen portion running she knew her time was coming to an end if help did not arrive soon.. It was an hour after SeaQuest had been trying to reach her that she was able to wake enough to hear her communications console beeping away at her, it only took her a minute to wake enough to understand what it was and then she rushed to get off the cot and when she did she found water up to her ankles which was ice cold and woke her even faster, but she could not take the time to see where it was coming in from and dashed over to the comm station.

By the time she reached it her teeth were chattering and she shivering in the cold air and the water and just barely managed to stop her transmission of the Mayday so she could speak "So your back in my neck of this woods SeaQuest, glad your mission went OK, but thought you were not out for picking up hitchhikers?" she said trying to sound funny but failed miserably as her was freezing and that translated over the radio easily. After she said that she sat on the chair and picked her feet up out of the water to try and warm up a bit as she heard the comm come alive again but it was not from the nice guy she first talked to it was the second one _"I knew this was nothing but a trick, as soon as we arrive I am making sure you are put in the brig."_ he said harshly and though she did not know it but Bridger pulled him away and was berating him.

But only took moments for Tim's voice to come back over the radio _"Ignore him just talk to me, how are you doing?"_ he asked her and she could not help but giggle "I am alive at the moment anyway, I don't know for how long though and sadly my upbeat nature is failing me after this long.." she said and shivered before she was able to control the urge even if it did warm her slightly in doing so.. _"Can you tell us what your status is at the moment Miss?"_ he asked and she had to giggle like a little girl "Emily, my name is Emily." she said to him and heard him speaking again _"It is nice to meet you Emily, my name is Tim."_ he said to her telling his name and heard her laugh.

"Nice to meet you to Tim, wish it was under better circumstances.. Sorry if I seem giddy I have not checked my air supply yet.. I could be losing oxygen because there is about 5 inches I think of water on the floor and have no idea how it got in here yet cause it was not there last night." she said to him and took the portable communication unit and put it over her ear as she braved the ice cold water to make it over to the life support console as she heard Tim talking _"That is OK Emily, I think I can understand what you are going through. We should be there in about another hour."_ she nodded to herself "Yeah I have been through a lot, to much for someone my age but I have survived so far." she said to him but more to herself then anything as she looked over the console.

She sighed as she saw the readings "I have about two maybe three hours of oxygen left assuming nothing happens and I stay calm... *sigh* The only aspect of the system I have running is the Oxygen scrubbers but I fear they will fail soon, so please try to get here." she said sounding desperate at the end of her speech and Tim tried to lighten her spirits a bit _"How about when we get you out of there I buy you a drink?"_ he asked her which had her laughing hard at what she heard "Got any Root Beer?" she asked him with laughter in her voice which surprised Tim a bit as he had not expected that answer _"Well I can check if you want, we might have some given a few people on board either can't or won't drink any alcoholic drinks when they get a few hours down time around here."_ he said and she smiled as this was first true conversation had since her parents died "Well if they don't I may have some in among my cargo." she said and wondered how her cargo is doing.

Emily took a few minutes to relax when she heard the sound of metal straining and she looked around "What is your ETA on getting here again?" she asked concerned as she started moving around the room slowly trying to find the location of the sound and found it at a vent that fed the Oxygen into the room which she was quick to notice was where the water was coming from "Oh god..." she said looking at the screen and feeling it with her hands, she could practically feel the strain on the shaft.. _"Still about an hour why is something happening?"_ Tim asked concerned and Emily could not help but scoff at her herself for forgetting the possibility that this would happen and so groaned into the mic "Uh yeah you could say that, I found where the water is coming in from, your not going to believe it, it is coming from the air vent..." she said to him as she walked over to the main computer to see if she can figure out what she can do to buy herself time.

Tim sighed over the mic and spoke _"Ok try to buy time I will see what we can do here to get there faster."_ he said and she sighed "I dunno how much more time I can find, but we are going to have to discuss getting my cargo out because I need to be in here to help with that, so while your coming we might as well get this all planned out so it can be implemented as soon as you arrive." she said to her trying to let her scientific mind take over mental processes so she does not freak out to much. _"Alright I will get with the Captain then to talk about this. Just try and stay calm over there OK?"_ he said and she chuckled "I am as calm as I think I going to be for the moment Tim." she said to him and went about packing what she had in the room into her water proof case and backpack so when she can get out she can take them with her easily without wasting time.

Mean while on SeaQuest

Tim walked over to the Captain and the Commander, "Sir the situation is getting worse over there, there is water coming into the room she is in, from the Air vent and there is no way to stop it. And she said we need to discuss the process of getting both herself and her cargo out as she is adamant about getting her cargo out as well as herself, however I have a feeling the Cargo is going to be the easy part to get out of that station the way she keeps talking." he said to the Captain and the Commander who looked like he was still upset about all this but seemed to be biting his tongue so to speak.

Captain Bridger nodded his head "Very well have Lucas join the Senior staff in the Wardroom in order to plan out this rescue and get the cargo out." he said and Tim went to inform Lucas. Mean while Commander Ford was still upset mainly about the whole thing with the Cargo, not the woman herself "Why don't we just get her and she can go back later and get the cargo?" he said suddenly and Bridger sighed "Commander whatever is in that cargo she is willing to risk her life to get it off that station along with herself, and I for one and going to allow it because frankly this could have been avoided weeks ago had we just given her a ride, we could have dropped her off at the station we were going to." he said to Ford who for once had a slightly shocked look as if he had not even thought of that aspect since after that mission turned out to be just like that anyways.

Ford sighed "Fine Captain we can get her cargo and her, but I don't like it at all we have no idea who she is or what this cargo even is." he said and the Captain sighed "You can ask her in the meeting Commander but try not to alienate her she is the one dieing in there and not you." he said trying to impart that aspect to the Commander who just nodded and the Captain looked around the Bridge "Alright senior officers to the Wardroom to work this out, the rest of you keep the ship moving and contact us if something happens." he said to the secondary crew and looked at Ford "Lets go Commander." Bridger said as he headed for the Wardroom with Ford following.

Once everyone is in the Wardroom the Captain turned to Tim "Alright Lieutenant O'Neill, patch her in here so we can all talk about this.." he said and Tim nodded and patched her signal into the Wardroom communication array "Emily, it is Tim, we are ready to discuss this if you are." he said kindly and everyone heard Ford muttering to himself how it sounded like they did not know how to plan a rescue.. Needless to say when an angry voice came over the radio everyone was rather shocked _"I would watch your tone mister, other wise the second I get off this station you will find yourself bleeding on the floor.. After all I remember your voice from a few weeks ago, had I gotten off the station then, we would not be having this conversation now, so unless you have something constructive to say I suggest you shut up."_ Lets just say she was slightly bit warmer then she was a few minutes ago, sadly Ford looked a little red in the face but wisely kept his mouth shut thanks to a look from Bridger.

The Captain looked at the blank view screen and sighed as this was not going well he had not expected such a hostile comment from the woman "Hello, Emily was it? My name is Nathan Bridger I am the Captain of SeaQuest, I was wondering how you are holding up?" he asked her and they shortly heard almost hysterical laughter coming from the radio for a minute _"Sorry about that but I was envisioning a bridge spanning the length of a ship... And yes my name is Emily, Emily Elisabeth Weston, and I am holding up alright considering that my station is falling apart around me..."_ she said going from cheerful to solemn within a minute thinking about her home.

Bridger nodded in understanding "Well Miss Weston we should move on to planning as if I hear correctly we may not have much time." he said and heard some kind of sound over the radio just before Emily came back on _"Yes that is true, well if you have a schematic of a Bracon type three research station then you can see what the layout of this station is, but I might be able to connect a feed between my computer and SeaQuest if you guys have a Computer specialist on board."_ she said to them and could hear the snickers over the radio before the Captain spoke again "I think we can handle that Miss Weston, we have one of the best around on board. Miss Weston I would like to introduce you to Lucas Wolenczak." he said and motioned to Lucas.

Lucas rolled his eyes "Hey Emily, Lucas here, so what kind of help you need it sounds straight forward to me." he said wondering if this woman was like Ford in her thinking but his eyes widened soon enough as Emily spoke again _"Well you see most of the computers here are about 20 years old, plus they are all running on the absolute minimum power consumption so everything is running really slowly and even then it is only the essential systems that are running right now and after so long being off and cold I am not sure I can boot half of them back up again."_ she said to them and he was impressed with the way she spoke and wondered what she looked like, "Well I guess we can see what we can do it should only take a few minutes, and you can make sure I don't mess anything up on your end when we connect." he said and got an affirmative type sound over the radio as both the young teens got to work on their computers and after 5 minutes they managed to connect so that what was on their screens showed up on the main viewer.

Lucas smiled as he yet again did an amazing job "I am impressed Emily you were able to follow me around your system so easily, not many can claim to do that when I am going into someone's systems." he said and heard a small laugh from the radio _"Yeah well I am pretty good with these computers, I dunno how easy I will get along with that new stuff I am sure has come over the years, but anyways on to work."_ she said and brought up on her screen the current station status screen and all but two areas were in red, though one of the green areas was blinking showing that it was in danger of going red. _"OK what you are all seeing is the current station status."_ she said over the radio and sounded a bit sad though it was hard to tell over the radio.

Dr. Kristin Westphalen and Dr. Wendy Smith shared a look at each other before Kristin spoke "Miss Weston, how many others are there on board the station at this moment?" she asked wondering how many would need to be treated in Medlab once they were on board, but there was a strange sound over the radio before Emily spoke again _"Uh there is no one else aboard this station except for myself and my cargo, um ma'am...."_ she said uncertain what to call the person who had spoken to her and oddly enough it was Tim who pointed this out "Doctor, perhaps you should introduce yourself since Emily cannot 'see' us as she can only hear us here." he said to Kristin who had the decency to look ashamed for not doing that to start with.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, I am Dr. Kristin Westphalen, the lead doctor on board SeaQuest." she said and Emily was not sure how to respond as she was not expecting any doctors in there _"Oh, um maybe it will be good for everyone there to introduce themselves so I can know who you are by the sound of your voice"_ she suggested and everyone nodded their heads and proceeded to introduce each other until the last one who had to be given a look from Bridger to do it "And I am Commander Jonathan Ford." the Commander spoke and everyone could not help but hear the squeak from over the radio and muttering _"Great I threatened the Commander of a UEO vessel, oh mother and father would be so proud of you right now..."_ she muttered to herself but was heard by everyone in the and even Commander Ford had a small smile grace his lips hearing her muttering as it was something that Lucas would do, speaking of said boy had a smirk on his lips hearing her muttering.

Dr. Wendy Smith decided to break the tension a bit and speak "Miss Weston, why are you the only one on board this research station, surely there is or least was about 100 people on board?" she asked the girl who sighed over the radio _"Dr. Smith, the only people who have been on this station in the last 20 years has been Doctors Jacob and Elisabeth Weston, and myself, not including the few supply deliveries we have had over the years. But we three had been the only ones to step foot on this station in over a year.."_ she said and was trying to not outright state that she had been Alone for a year on this station with no contact with anyone except SeaQuest in that year.

The Doctors seemed to be upset about this but they least did not need to worry about anyone else except Miss Weston once they got her on board. _"Now if delving into my private life is over with can we move on to talking about getting me off this station please, I have limited time as it is and I do not know how much longer till the power on the station gives out all together."_ Emily stated rather urgently as she glanced over at the power readings and were not liking them as it seems coupling the SeaQuest to the Station was draining more power then she had expected. The Doctors looked at each other and shrugged "Of course Miss Weston." Wendy said to to Emily who sighed tiredly and could tell the Oxygen was getting low because the water was blocking a portion of the vent but could not worry about that now..

Emily sighed before talking again _"OK, first I will need you guys to offload my cargo into a shuttle that can carry cargo and place it someplace on your ship so I can look it over once I get there because it has been about 6 months give or take a week or two since I so much as even seen my cargo."_ she said and it was Lieutenant Henderson who spoke up this time "Miss Weston, I do not understand how you could not have seen your cargo in that amount of time." she said in bewilderment and Emily chuckled sadly _"If you will look at the station layout, you see all that is in red?"_ Emily asked and heard confirmation from the SeaQuest crew _"That is all flooded, there are only two places on this entire station that is not flooded that is Docking Bay 9 and the Control Room, I am in the Control Room, my cargo is in Docking Bay 9. Now if you were all listening earlier you may have heard that there is water coming into where I am hence why that part of the layout is blinking green it is basically telling us that area is in danger of being flooded just like the rest of the station."_ she said to them all.

In fact Emily set her foot down in the water to check the depth and it has risen by about 3 inches which caused her to sigh as she lifted her leg back out of the cold water. _"Anyways I can funnel all of Life Support over to Docking Bay 9, long enough for your people to offload the cargo, then I will cut power and life support to that part of the station which should give me a tiny bit more power reserves but not much."_ she said to them all who were incidental looking like she was off her rocker not that she could see it, the Captain spoke up next after hearing that "That is very dangerous Miss Weston, you could be cutting off your life support and not getting it back, what is so important about this cargo?" he asked her and she mentally and physically cringed before answering _"It is a life's work Captain Bridger, would you be able to throw away a lifetime worth of progress if you really did not have to? Answer truthfully, because what all is in those crates is very important to me, I have worked my entire life on this stuff, and I took great care in packing it all away to be safe, so if I lose this cargo I have nothing else in this world everything I have is in that Docking Bay."_ she said to him with as much emotion as she dared to give without breaking down.

The Captain then understood what she was talking about he felt the same way about SeaQuest but he also knew he could rebuild the SeaQuest, she could not rebuild what she did not have and a few other crew members could understand as well even the Doctors understood, but a few did not but they did not have to "I understand Miss Weston, we will get your cargo out, which should be easy as any other offload. But I guess now we have to figure out how to get you out as that does not look so easy." he said looking at the screen with the layout of the station on it and Emily sighed _"Thank you Captain, that cargo means more to me then this station, even if this station is my home... But your right the cargo will be easy compared to getting me out of here and what is worse is the water has risen by about 3 inches give or take since we made contact."_ she said to them and Tim gasped "That would put it almost halfway up your shin Emily." he said and everyone looked at him and they could see the fear in his eyes "She said earlier that there was water up to her ankle deep.." he said as it sunk in to the others as well.

"_Captain we are nearing the station but there does not appear to be much life around it, it appears to be running on minimum power at this time."_ said one of the bridge crew who patched in real quick to inform the Wardroom they were arriving "Thank you bridge, Bridger out." the Captain said and looked around "Commander Ford I want you to go and get our Cargo launch ready and a few crewmen to load the crates then return once you have and have the stuff offloaded so it can be looked over." he said to Commander Ford who just nodded and left the room.

Emily nodded to herself least that will be good news for her but she sighed _"OK I am going to transfer Life Support from this room over to the Docking Bay so your people can breath. I will have an hour maybe two of built up oxygen in this room to survive till they are on their way back to SeaQuest."_ she said and started working the computer to reroute the supply to that room as it will take about ten minutes before it is up to normal in the bay to be safe to even dock in let alone work..

Lucas watched the computer as she worked noticing how good she was and wondered how long it would take her to get up to speed with the updated hardware that the world uses now. "She is incredible, very few people can work as fast as she is, I can obviously, Hitchcock and Henderson could compare fairly well against her skills as well, cannot wait to see if she can handle the newer hardware." he said totally unaware that he had just cause Emily to go as red as a Tomato from his praise, and soon there was a barely audible _"I am not that good"_ come across the radio, and Tim being what this job is caught it and could not help but chuckle lightly and a few others looked at him and since he was closest to Wendy he leaned over and told her what he heard and then she to smiled but she did wonder why she would sound like that, that being like a teenager...

It took only a few more minutes then expected really but she had the Docking Bay returning to normal levels where a human could survive, there was a sigh heard before Emily spoke again_ "OK the Docking Bay now has optimal levels so your crew should be safe now, once they start docking and are ready I will open the docking bay door so they can get in, from there I assume they know how it all works, I can only supply the power from there on."_ she said to them and leaned back in the seat to wait..

She did not have to wait long as she over heard Commander Ford letting the crew know that they were heading how now _"Just don't open anything unless I am there, after all I packed everything so I can explain what it is, by the way there is a clipboard there in the bay someplace that has every box listed so they can just check things off as they are loaded and off loaded. I could not afford to lose anything hence why I did that."_ she said to them and just waited till Lucas talked "How are we going to get you out though there are no Docking ports nor any escape pods connected to that room your in." he said and could hear Emily sigh _"I know that was one the first things I checked as soon as I was sealed in this room, only thing I can think of is even more insane not to mention stupid then what I just did with the life support..."_ she said and before they could ask she fed them a animated video she knew it was stupid as it took power to do it but she needed to show it to them.

What she showed was basically a flash based video of the control room with a balloon figure and room filling with water right up to the glass and the glass busting and then a little ship coming up to pick up the balloon figure and off out of site it went... She could not help but giggle almost hysterically watching it _"Sorry *tries to calm her giggles* I did not take the time to make it a exact replica but I think you get the idea yes?"_ she asked them and had to look away from the screen to try and calm down, she was glad that no one else was laughing other wise she could not be able to stop, but she knew the reason she was like this fear, fear does things to the mind that makes it very hard to think clearly but she must here..

It was Captain Bridger who snapped out his stupor first and cleared his throat "Yes your right it is even more insane then what you just did, but I fear it may be the only chance, maybe not in the way you set that up but we could land a launch on the outside, set the seal and the cut through the glass, lower a rope and haul you up into the launch, seal the doors and take off leaving the control room to flood by itself." he said and everything thought of what risks both options have and that being the same really _"Your plan may be better then mine, because mine has be getting very well wet, and bad enough I have been freezing for nearly a month as it is, so if I can avoid that all the better."_ she said and heard the Docking Bay warning so she brought up the controls and opened the bay doors and let them dock to the station, _"Well the launch as you call it is in process of docking now, so while you guys think of something along the lines of getting me out I am going to watch the computer to make sure your people stay safe."_ she said and left them to be while she focused.

On the Station

Emily was indeed freezing and was sure she was going to get a cold after all this was over but she need to stay focused so she kept watch on the bay sensors for anything abnormal, it felt strange having people on board the station and wished the station was in working order so she could greet them but since she could not she was depressed a bit, so she switched a few switches and turned on the internal communications so she can at least say hi..

In Docking Bay 9

Commander Ford and crew he picked to load the cargo onto the launch was finely able to set foot into the Docking bay and was glad they had coats and such on as even with Life Support restored to this area it was still freezing though warmer then he expected, "Alright team let's get to work, I know this is not something you signed onto SeaQuest for but seems we have no choice in the matter, but the quicker we get it loaded the quicker we are back on SeaQuest.

The crew nodded but really other then the cold they did not mind since they were all bored anyways, but after a few crates had been moved aboard a voice rang out making everyone jump a bit _"Welcome aboard Baron Trench Research Station, I wish I could be there to greet you in person but sadly there is an entire station full to the brim with seawater between you and me, so please do not attempt to open in the inner door other wise you will flood the bay and I really do not wish for that to happen. But anyways just welcoming you aboard, my name is Emily and if you need anything in regard to information please do not hesitate to ask by talking into the intercom by the door. And please be careful though the cargo is precious to me I do not wish any of you getting hurt while moving it."_ she said and many of the crew smiled to each other that the woman this stuff belonged to felt the need to talk to them, and not just order them around which was a nice change really.

Commander Ford rolled his eyes as he round his way over to the intercom and pressed the button "I see you are enjoying this Miss Weston." he said again keeping most of his disappointment out of his voice, and Emily sighed _"Commander Ford a pleasure to hear your voice again....And I am not enjoying this Commander Ford, if you had to leave SeaQuest would you be enjoying it? Some how I do not think so, this is my home Commander always has been and most likely always will be even with it flooded it is still my home. I do not know if you can understand this but I don't Want to leave the Station, I Have to leave the station because it cannot support human life any longer, no matter how hard that is to swallow."_ she said in reply and many of the crew could hear as it was an open mic basically but it did make Ford think a bit and she was right he would not leave SeaQuest unless he had to it was home to him and most everyone else on-board so he sighed and pressed the button "I understand Miss Weston." he said and Emily smiled softly though no one could see.

"_Please call me Emily.. I do understand where you are coming from Commander I really do, I am an unknown person who is asking you to take unknown crates into your home, which could be housing any manner of things, on top of that brings a female along who is the only one who knows what is in said crates... For all you know I could have weapons, drugs and any else your nightmares can dream up and I could use it all to take over SeaQuest and destroy the world.."_ she said and chuckled at the end there before she sobered and before Ford could comment _"But I have no intention of doing any of that, I have never seen SeaQuest and for that matter until nearly a month ago I had never even heard of SeaQuest.. I cannot tell you if there is anything dangerous in those crates because frankly this is a research station that researched a lot of things, some dangerous, some not, and I packed everything that was here from files to experiments, but the experiments have been solidly sealed to prevent leakage if any, so you need not worry."_ she said to him and heard a painfully loud screeching sound and turned to the vent to see more water flowing out then before but kept her mouth shut so not to worry SeaQuest or those in the Docking Bay because nothing either of them can do about it right now..

Emily moved her stuff to the top of the tables as she herself moved because the water was reaching the seat of the chair she was in, as the water rose that fast in a matter of minutes, but she was glad that someone was here talking to her at least but she needed to give them all time to put the crates on-board and then get out of there, she hoped that she could by time once they were away by allowing the water to flow into the Docking Bay instead of into the Control room but cannot do that with people in there.

15 minutes later she contacted the Docking bay to see how they were doing _"How are you guys doing down there?"_ she asked as calmly as she could but the water had risen another foot in the past half hour and given the size the room it was not making her feel any better, a few hour at current pace and the room will be full, but if it speeds up again that time will be cut short... Commander Ford walked over and pressed the talk button "We are down to the last few which are the larger crates we decided to save those for last. I say another 15 minutes or so we should be ready to head back." he said and wondered why she sounded worried. _"That is good to hear Commander... I uh might get cut off from the Intercom by the time you have loaded everything and are ready to launch so I am going to have to rely on what sensors I have in the bay to know what is going on..."_ she said and could not hide the fear in her voice.

Ford looked at the intercom as did the others in the bay hearing the tone so he pressed the button again "Why is that Emily?" he asked remembering to use her name and Emily came back a minute later _"Because the water level has risen again, it seems my safe guards in the vent are breaking down and as that happens, well more water will flood into this room, and it is already about 3 feet deep or was a few minutes ago, I am not taking a risk to see how deep it is, trying to stay as dry as I can for as long as I can."_ she said to him and was fighting to stay calm as she watched the water rise steadily up the computer console, but fear was starting to win, after all she is only 15 nearly 16 year old girl who is basically alone in this because everyone who is helping is not in the room to keep her calm.. Commander Ford pressed the button and narrowed his eyes a bit "Emily I want you to get back in Contact with SeaQuest and tell them what you just told me and have them keep talking to you OK? While we finish up here and get this stuff back to SeaQuest.." he said to her in as calm a voice as he can knowing the woman has limited time.

Emily smiled sadly but nodded to herself _"Okay... I hope to thank you all in person later."_ she said to them and heard Fords last comment "I am sure you will Emily and we will look forward to that as well." he said before looking to the others "Lets get this stuff on the launch and get out of here, if the Control Room is flooding more it is only a matter of time before this Docking Bay follows it." he said and went over and started helping to get the last crates on the launch. Mean while Emily was in the process of getting back in contact with SeaQuest.

Back on SeaQuest

Everyone was still in the WardRoom working out what to do to get the woman out of the Control Room when they heard her getting back with them _"Hey guys... Commander Ford and the crew are just about finished loading the cargo..."_ she said rather softly not feeling very good as the air was condensing and the water rising, everyone in the room could tell something was wrong and Tim was the first to speak "Emily are you OK? What is going on there?" he asked worried and Emily sighed _"Not exactly, something in the vent is breaking so more water is coming in, it is rising fairly rapidly, it is already a good three maybe four feet, any higher and I will have to start treading water.. And the air is starting to get heavier..."_ she said worried

Tim sighed "Just try to stay calm alright, we are going to get you out do not worry about that" he said to her though he was not so sure now and the others felt the same way, Captain Bridger sighed as well "Emily I need you to look around the room and see if you can find and oxygen tanks to prolong your air supply till we can get you out." he said and now it was Emily's turn to sigh _"Alright Captain Bridger I will see what I can find."_ she said and looked around the room at all the doors or lockers in the room and saw one with red on it so she jumped off the Computer station she was standing on and into the water which had her coming up for air quickly from the shock "Oh god this is cold..." she said in mild shock and forced herself to continue on what she was doing.

Emily reached it and opened it to find a few small oxygen tanks and a larger one with face mask and cheered. She quickly grabbed everything there and went back to the computer console and sat it on top while she then pulled herself back up onto it not that it would keep her dry now as the water was even with the top the computers and once she did she picked up one the small ones and tested it by trying some which she was thankful that it was working she needed it to help calm her own breathing, once she was calm enough to picked up the comm unit again and spoke through chattering teeth _"Captain Bridger.... I found two small personal oxygen tanks, one I know works as just used it but also found a larger one with maybe an hours worth in it assuming it is full, sadly I have not had a reason to learn anything about diving gear so I don't know how to use any of these that well, I just kinda guessed on the small ones. But the big one has a mask and stuff..."_ she stuttered out most of the words as she was freezing..

Captain Bridger nodded "Very good Emily, while you were doing that we heard from Commander Ford, they are on their way back, they just exited the Docking Bay and hoped we were talking to you since you were not answering the intercom." he said and Emily sighed tiredly _"Thank you Captain, I plan on resealing the Docking Bay and flooding it with the water in here to hopefully buy some time, but it won't be much I am afraid..."_ she said and bent down and flipped a few switches that opened special tubes to drain out the water in case a fire needed to be put out in here and let the water flow out of the room which took a minute, and she sighed in relief _"Captain I bought us a few minutes but that is it, once the Docking bay is full it will backup and start flooding the room again.."_ she said and as she finished that sentence the station shook for a second and a few things fell from the ceiling onto the floor causing her to duck out of the way.

"_I take back what I just said, I think I just cost us to lose time instead..."_ she said as she looked around the room and sure enough the water was backing up and starting to rise again but new problem, the glass was starting to make cracking sounds... _"Captain you better tell me how to use the big tank and get a launch here as soon as you can, it seems I will be going with my plan on getting out of here..."_ she said scared as she saw cracks spiderwebs threading their way across the glass and took off her shirt and looped it through straps on her backpack, then closed her laptop and put it in the protective case with the other things she had and locked it leaving only the ear phone in her ear as she walked over to the two mini tanks and stuck them in the backpack even though it was full already and looked at the tank, she knew how to put it on that was easy just like a backpack but how to use it is a another story...

With Emily even though we been doing that .

Emily was looking at the tank waiting before Bridger finely spoke _"Alright then I just sent a launch out with two of my best divers they will be waiting once the glass breaks and the place floods, you may have to swim out of there for them to get you though so be prepared. Now I want you to put the tank on like a backpack after you turn the valve on, don't worry about setting just turn it to all the way if you need to, the short amount of time you will be in the water you will need it to stay awake anyways. I then want you to place the goggles on your after getting them wet then get them tight enough to prevent leaking, best to test that before the room fills up so you still have air space."_ he explained to her over the comm and she was following every instruction..

But once she got the tank on she tied her backpack and the case around her waist with her shirt and tied a knot to keep it there, then latched the tanks belt under the knot to keep it from slipping as she swam, well she hoped she could swim she did not have need to swim very often and the water was normally to cold to anyways but she shook her head of those thoughts and ducked under the water after removing the comm to get her head wet and get the goggles wet as she then proceeded to put them on just tight enough not to leak but not enough to hamper her.

She then put the comm back on her ear for a minute and sighed, she grabbed the tube that had the breathing apparatus attached and brought it to the front, "OK Captain all set ready for the next step." she said over the radio and as she waited she felt water hitting her and she looked up and saw that the roof was about to give at any minute "Uh now would be Captain Bridger as I think the roof is about to go...." she said rather frantically and Bridger came over the comm _"OK Emily you need to calm down, you will only hinder yourself if you panic, all you have to do just before the roof breaks is stick the mouth piece in your mouth and breath in and out of your mouth not your nose. In fact give it a test now to make sure it is working."_ he said and his voice did calm her down a bit as it reminded her of her fathers voice a bit so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm down.

Emily then stuck the mouth piece in and gave it and test and was rewarded with a burst of oxygen that helped clear her mind of the daze she was not even aware she had, and after a minute she removed it and sighed as she now could tell the difference in the air "Captain it works, it also seems the room air has gone bad as my mind cleared as soon as I started breathing from the tanks oxygen" she said and stopped talking as she felt a rumbling in the building which knew would break the roof so she took a deep breath from the tank "Captain it appears I will be joining you soon hopefully, I think the station is about to collapse and if that happens the roof will break and the room will flood. So guess I see you soon..." she said to him _"Good luck and see you soon Miss Weston"_ was heard before she removed the comm and stuck it in her pocket since it was wet already she did not want to lose it..

A minute later the rumbling she felt turned into shaking and she stuck the air hose in her mouth a few seconds before the roof busted open and the ocean rushed in and that pressure caused the station to start collapsing straight down, but she had been pushed down to the floor and had she not grit her teeth against the mouth piece she most likely would have lost it from the force of the water, but even as it was she felt like her brain hurt from the water pressure around her.. It took about 15 minutes for the remains of the building to settle and the water to settle as well before Emily could even dare move which was hard as her body hurt and she could barely move but she had to if she was getting out of there.

She knew she only had to go straight up because she had been able to hold onto one of the chairs which are bolted down to the floor, sadly she could not see anything because it was so dark so she had to go slowly but she worked her way across the floor to the wall and swam along the wall to the ceiling them across the ceiling to were she knew the glass dome had been and work by feel well what she could feel that is till she found the opening. Once she did and slipped out it and onto the roof of the dome she looked around and saw nothing but darkness, she knew she had to be careful not to go to the surface because lets face it she never been there before...

So after getting her bearings she kicked off the dome and got away from it before she started swimming which was a little hard with the extra weight but she had to hope the divers found her quickly, but she was starting to have trouble staying calm out in the middle of the ocean in nothing but darkness and wondered if this is what death was like which obviously did not help herself in staying calm.. Not to mention her body had gone numb so while trying to stay afloat in the sea she brought her hands together to clap them together to try and give some kind of feeling and maybe create a sound for scanners to pick up...

Yeah right she told herself she can barely feel her hands and slapping them together is really supposed to help... Uh yeah she was in panic mode now, she had assumed the divers could find her but seems she was wrong and her body was starting to get to cold to move, in fact it hurt to move but she kept fighting and hoping... Sure enough something finely arrived but did not look like a boat it looked more like a fish with an odd scuba tank attached to him, which was the only thing she was lucid enough to notice which told her this was one of her saviors.

Darwin found Emily he could tell she did not have long to go before her body gave out on her, so he swam around her and up against her to try and get her to hold onto his fin and it took a few tries before her brain managed to get the signal to the rest of her body to hold onto it, but even then she had to use both hands interlocked to get any kind of secure hold that would not just fall off. Darwin went as fast as the tenuous hold the girl had could afford, he knew the girl was barely there, so he had to hurry..

It took another five minutes to get close enough to the launch for Seaman Anthony Piccolo to be able to dive into the water and help Darwin get the girl to the ship, he soon came up with the girl breaking the surface of the water "Dagwood help me get her out of the water" Tony yelled out to the friendly G.E.L.F and member of the crew who shyly went over and helped by pulling the girl out of the water and onto the floor, and Tony pulled himself out "Good job Darwin, head back to SeaQuest will be there soon." he said to Darwin who whistled happily before returning to the water and heading to SeaQuest.

On the launch

Once Tony closed the dive hole door he went over to help the girl who had Dagwood standing over her not sure what to do "Dagwood can you get a couple blankets please while I get the tank off her." he asked him and Dagwood nodded "Okay" and went about doing as was asked while Tony started to work and unbuckled the waist belt and pulled the mouth piece out to see purple lips from being to cold, he then slipped the straps off and and was about to move her when noticed the shirt tied around her waist with two bags attached and shook his head and rolled his eyes "Must be her makeup..." he said rather sarcastically and grabbed his dive knife and cut the shirt loose, replaced it in the sheath then moved the girl onto her back before removing the goggles and his breath caught in his throat and as Dagwood was walking back up was speaking in a low but grave tone of voice "My god it is just a little girl..." he said...

Dagwood was confused looking at them both "Dagwood brought the blankets as Tony said to." he said in his child like tone of voice that broke Tony out of his shock and nodded "Thanks Dagwood..." he said softly as he took the blankets and laid one on the floor and picked the little slip of a girl up and laid her on it and wrapped it around her then took the other and wrapped the girl like a burrito, he then looked at Dagwood, "Dagwood I need you to sit down in one of the chairs OK?" he said to him and Dagwood nodded and sat down in the closest chair to him and looked at Tony who stood up and picked the girl up and carried her over to Dagwood "OK Dagwood I need you to hold her till we get back to SeaQuest OK, talk to her softly like as if your talking to Darwin alright, don't let her move about to much." he said and got a nod in response so he gently handed him the girl before rushing to the front to get them back to SeaQuest..

To say Tony was furious was an understatement, the whole plan revolved around this being an Adult female not a young Teenage, and he knew she could be no older then Lucas that much was certain and so as he raced back to SeaQuest he got on the radio "Piccolo to SeaQuest, I got the girl, but you better have Med team standing by waiting as soon as we dock..." he said sharply over the radio which had Tim wondering what pissed him off which he voiced "Roger that Piccolo they will be there, how is she doing, and what has you upset?" he asked him and Tony gritted his teeth "Alive but unresponsive she is purple in color meaning she is much to cold..." he said trying to tame his anger

Tim relayed what was told to the Med Team that was waiting but did not find out why Tony was so mad, "That does not answer my other question Tony, why are you so angry you should be glad you just rescued the girl, maybe you will get a kiss from her?" he said joking a bit to lighten the mood but it made Tony's mood darken a bit "I don't think so Tim not this time... I don't mean girl as in her gender Tim, I mean Girl as in her age, this is not a woman this is barely a teenager Tim, no older then Lucas." he said and could just imagine what was going through Tim's mind now "We will be docking in a couple minutes better tell the Med team they are getting a little girl instead of a grown woman..." he said and went back to focusing on piloting.

Back on SeaQuest

Tim was sitting in shock from what he heard Tony say to him and going over everything he had heard Emily say since he first talked to her and could not picture it being a child she was much to mature for that, he could not see her even being Lucas's age but seems he was wrong, and with a shake of his head he reached over to contact the Med Team that was standing by and knew that everyone on board was expecting a grown woman not a child. _"O'Neill to the Med Team, be prepared we are not dealing with an Adult Female, we are dealing with a Young Female, according to Tony she is no older then Lucas."_ he said to them over the comm.

Down in the Launch Bay

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard but it had to be a joke, but within minutes they saw Tony walking out with a bag and case and Dagwood following behind carrying what looked like a small child, needless to say gasps rang out from everyone that was in the Launch bay and as Dagwood placed the young girl on the stretcher and the Medics rush off with the girl, he turned and looked around "Will she be OK?" he asked innocently enough and everyone looked at him and Tony sigh "God I hope so because I hate for her to die because I thought we had a few more minutes then what we really did." he said and Dagwood had an odd look on his face showing he did not understand. Tony sighed "Dagwood a Child cannot last as long in waters this cold as an Adult can, granted only by a few minutes but those few minutes make a big difference, and I thought we were out there to rescue an Adult Female not a Female Child Dagwood, an adult could last maybe 10 minutes if lucky, a child is lucky to last 5 maybe 6 minutes in this water, do you understand Dagwood.

Dagwood thought about what he was saying and after a few minutes nodded his head "I think so, the little girl was in water to long." he said and Tony nodded his head "That is correct Dagwood.." he said and went to get changed "I am going to change then I am going to see how she is doing." he said headed off to his quarters he shares with Lucas. And Dagwood just headed off to do whatever came to his mind but was going to check on the girl later.

In the Medical Lab

The medical teams were floored to learn that Emily was in fact nothing more the a young teenager of around the age of 15 if looks were anything to go by, but they worked quickly in removing the blankets and clothes so they could warm the girl up which they needed to do to see if she would even survive. Kristin and Wendy were floored to see how small and young the girl was and hoped she would recover or else they had another mystery they would need to unravel, like why this child was alone on a falling apart research station. Where were her parents? Though if they checked the crates they would answer that one but they don't know that yet...

But the team started by placing hot water bottles around her body as well as warm blankets, they then hooked her up to a machine that extracted then circulated the blood from body, warming it then moving it back through her system to heat her from the core as well as externally. It was a time consuming process but it works in most cases but only time can tell.

Once they did all they could they just sat back watching and waiting, most the crew stopped by to see how she was doing, several of the senior staff stopped by including Tim who stayed for a while and sat by her bed and told the girl stories, he did not know if she could hear him or not but he hoped it helped her though. He even slipped into telling stories in other languages even if the girl did not know the language as it kept Tim's mind occupied as well.

It was a few hours later when Tim was in the middle of some pointless story in French that there was signs of life at last "Et mes amis sœur était toute bouleversée parce qu'ils ont raté le ferry.(And my friends sister was all upset because they missed the ferry.)" and he stopped when he heard sound coming from Emily it was a groan at first then to his surprise she responded to what he had been telling her, but not in English in the same language as he was telling her in "Elle était un idiot.(She was an idiot.)" she said softly as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to looked around but what stiff.

She groaned and mutter "Où suis-je? (Where am I?)" and needless to say Tim jumped up at that as it broke him out of the shock of hearing speak in person and thought for second on what she said "Oh right your in the Medlab on SeaQuest." he said and he could tell it was taking her time to get going mentally "Ugh I have a headache, why were you speaking to me in French Tim?" she asked him softly and his eyes went wide that she knew who he was and even as much as she hurt she could not help but smile and give a light chuckle that lead to a groan "I recognize your voice Tim. It is why I asked everyone to tell me their names themselves earlier so I can have a name to go with voices." she said him and would have tried to get up but could tell she was hooked up to many machines.

Emily looked over at Tim and smiled slightly "Hey Tim?" she called to get his attention and he looked at her "Yeah?" she glanced around before looking back at him, "Think you can get the Doc to come unhook all this and I'll let you buy me that Root Beer you owe me?" she asked him and he smiled as he remembered he had asked her out basically and shocked that she remembered "Yeah sure." he said and headed to find the doctors.

It took a few minutes but was not long before both the Doctors were coming into the room, Kristin smiled "Well it is good to see you awake sweetheart." she said and Emily smiled a bit "Yes it is good to be awake Dr. Westphalen" she said to her which shocked both doctors and Tim smiled seeing them as shocked as he had been and Wendy spoke next "How did you know she was Dr. Westphalen?" she asked and Emily chuckled "The same way I know you are Dr. Wendy Smith, by your voices. But don't feel bad I got Tim the same way" she said with a bit of a grin on her face as both doctors looked at Tim who nodded his head in agreement.

Dr. Westphalen shook her head "Well Lieutenant O'Neill, you better go get some rest, you can see our young patient later, right now we need to get her all unhooked and checked out before any more visitors show up." she said and both she and Wendy shared a look wondering what more this little girl had in store for them as they set about getting her presentable to everyone. Wendy for her part was trying to get anything mentally from the girl while they worked, but so far she has had zero luck in that regard, normally she can read people if she tries hard enough but this girl was like a blank wall.

Once they had unhooked her from everything save the IV they helped get her cleaned up, which took little time at all before she was actually sitting up in bed with her back against a pillow, and Wendy had still been trying to get a reading on girl and had finely decided she just could not get anything, which shortly after she did Emily sighed and closed her eyes looking up at the ceiling for a moment before lifting her head and opening her eyes to look at the two doctors talking softly doing something "Dr. Smith." she said to get her attention which got both the doctors attention "Yes?" said doctor asked surprised "Perhaps in the future you could ASK someone what you wish to know instead of digging around in their heads to find it." she said to the woman who was standing stock still from the sudden comment and Kristin was just as shocked.

"I am sorry, I did not wish to cause you any undo trouble by asking questions to soon after your ordeal." Wendy said recovering slightly but still shocked as she had never had anyone block her before, "I understand Dr. Smith, but you do not know me, all you know is what you see which is that of a 15 almost 16 year old girl who almost died. What you don't know is that I am a scientist I have been since the day I was born." she said to the two women in the room who were staring at her with wide eyes as the story sounded very similar to the resident genius he to was forced into this way of life almost as soon as he could walk and talk.

They were saved any further questioning when Captain Bridger and Commander Ford walked into the room "Doctors how is our guest?" the Captain asked them not really noticing the girl was fully awake and alert but Ford noticed and muttered to the Captain that she was awake and both looked over at the bed at the little slip of a girl looking at them, and in truth they had not fully believed that it was a child they had saved from that station but here in the flesh is the truth. But before either could speak said girl smiled and looked at each one in turn "Captain Bridger and Commander Ford it is nice to see you in person, though Commander Ford I expected you to have a buzz cut..." she said to them with a smile on her face as she once again shocked people by knowing who they were even though they never saw each other before.

Both Dr. Kristin and Wendy could not help but laugh at the comment of the Commander's hair not to mention the shocked looks on both the mens faces, and Emily grinned "Yeah laugh it up you two, you guys had the same look when I did it to you, as did Tim when I did it to him." she said and you could hear the laughter in her voice as she was having fun surprising people. Well needless to say both ladies sobered up hearing that from the girl they even glared at her playfully.

It was only a few moments later that both men broke out of their shock and looked at each other and looked at the girl and Commander Ford was strangely silent and Bridger spoke up in a shocked tone of voice "How, you have never seen us before?" he asked and Emily giggled "Your voice Captain, remember in the Wardroom I asked everyone in the room to state their names themselves? Well that is how I know, it is very hard to fake a person's voice, not impossible mind you but it is very hard. So I can tell the difference easily enough." she said to them and they looked truly surprised by what they heard.

The Captain sighed "Well this is very interesting indeed, but we need to see how you are doing medically if you are strong enough to answer some questions." he said and she nodded "Well I believe I am but then again I am not the resident Doctors." she said and looked over at the two Doctors "Doctor's? Do you think I am up for some questions from the Captain and the Commander?" she asked the two of them, who looked at each other and shrugged "I guess so, but we will stay here and listen in just in case as these two have a tendency of over doing it sometimes" Wendy said and they both took seats off to the side and Emily nodded and smiled over at the Captain and Commander of SeaQuest "Well you have the platform gentleman" she said with a soft smile to both.

Commander Ford nodded to the Captain and decided to start while the Captain stood back and watched "Very well, I guess first question to ask is what were you doing on an abandoned station alone, if you were trying to steal that cargo then we have to go through it all and catalog it for evidence" he asked the girl who took on a much more mature aura "I lived there, but for obvious reasons you can plainly see I no longer do since you all had to rescue me from my own home." she said to them in a slight toneless voice not giving anything away to early.

Commander Ford thought that a child living on an empty station alone was a bit strange so he continued, "And how did you come to be on the station alone?" he asked her and she gave him the oddest of looks "Who said I was alone? Well not alone the entire time I was on the station anyways, it was only in the last year that I was alone on the station." she said in a matter of fact tone of voice that was disturbing slightly coming from the girl and Ford nodded as they were starting to get someplace, "And what happened a year ago that left you alone on the station, where are Doctors Jacob and Elisabeth?" he asked her and this time she actually showed emotion but covered it fairly quickly but Wendy was able to pick up pain from the memories of whatever happened and was about to stop this when the girl spoke again.

She sighed internally "They are gone, my m... I mean Elisabeth died of a brain tumor, but she passed on in her sleep and Jacob died in his sleep, I do not know what the actual cause of his death was, and I was and still am to emotionally attached to both of them to perform an autopsy to determine the causes of death for certain." she said in as toneless a voice as she could manage but one could see the deep hurt feelings in her eyes..

The Captain decided to step in for a question before we got to much further with Ford's questioning and given the turn of events he could plainly see the pain in the girls eyes as he to has seen those eyes, every time he looks in the mirror. "If I may, what was your connection to Doctors Elisabeth and Jacob Weston?" he asked softly and Emily looked at him and took a moment to sort her thoughts "What did I give my name as Captain?" she asked softly looking at him and it was not the Captain who came up with the answer but Doctor Smith "Oh my god.." she said after gasping in surprise and everyone looked at her save for Emily who was looking at the Captain who was looking at Wendy confused.

Wendy looked at the floor sad that she was starting to understand a bit more now, but none the others appear to have remembered and was about to say it when Emily spoke softly still looking at the Captain, "My name Captain, Emily Elisabeth Weston." she said to him and Commander Fords, Kristin and the Captains eyes widened in shock "Elisabeth and Jacob Weston were my parents." she said to them and they all looked down suddenly trying to hold in what emotions they had going through their heads and hearts.

The Commander was the first to recover or least have some semblance of recovering and asked a question plaguing his mind "If you have truly been alone for a year why did you not call for assistance in getting out of there?" he asked her and it was Emily's turn to look at the Commander with sadness in her eyes, "Commander Ford, do you know how many boats have been this way in the past year?" she asked and he shook his head no and she gave a sad smile as she answered because she knew that the answer was going to eat him up once he realized it "One." she said and it took a moment before everyone's eyes went wide again and stared at her and Commander Fords face was the most painful to see as it dawned on him quickly that SeaQuest was the first boat to sail within range in at least a year.

"We tried for a year to try and contact someone so we could return to civilization least that is was daddy called it, myself the Station was home, it is the only place I have ever been, I have never been on a launch, never been on dry land, never even see the sky above the ocean, I was born in that station and I nearly died in that station as well, I do not blame you for almost dieing you had a mission to attend to and I understand that UEO can and will give you a mission on a moments notice, but that is in the past now, I am aboard this ship and you can drop me off at the next port or station and I will find my way to shore with my cargo, then I will bury my parents and try to figure out what to do next." she said to the group but mostly to Ford himself so he would not get depressed to much or blame himself.

Kristin picked up the bury part of her speech and gasped "The Cargo, your parents are among the cargo that is why you refused to leave it behind isn't it?" she asked and Emily nodded "Yes, when mother died, father and I placed her into a cryogenic case. A month later I did the same for my father, though not near as easily as the two of us had with mother, I never realized how heavy my daddy was till I had to get him off the bed and into the case so I could freeze him as well." she said and looked down and fiddled with the blanket on the bed with her hands.

She sighed "After that I went about packing everything up and storing it in Docking Bay 9 along with cases that held my mother and father, it took me several months before I had the entire station packed away safely, then the station started to fail and I eventually got blocked off from Docking Bay 9 and was stuck in the Control Room, thankfully I was smart enough to store some rations and stuff to live on in there just in case that happened." she said and sighed again "Sadly even if the station had survived a few more weeks I would not have as I had to start stretching what I had for the past week, and then a week after you all went on with your mission the station really started to fall apart, I had to cut life support down by half, had to cut Docking Bay 9 off completely save for just enough power to keep all the doors and such operating at minimum capacity." she said and leaned her head back.

Kristin looked at the poor girl "You can stop I think we know enough to guess the past week everything really did start falling apart." she said and Emily chuckled softly but not with a happy tone it was more mournful "Yeah you could say that, there was a quake, I don't know what it was on the Richter scale but I would wager a bet it was higher then a 5.0." she said to them and knew they would have to look that up. "But yeah up to this last week I thought I might could last till either you came back around or someone else stumbled upon me, we used to communicate with passing ships who would pass our communication on to the UEO or onto another ship who would forward it on because we had no way of contacting them directly, but I had hoped the UEO would wonder what happened to us." she said a bit sad that they were over looked so easily...

"So is that enough answers to questions so far? I think I could go for a little nap, after all I have a date with a communication officer who offered to by me a Root Beer." she said with a smile to them and the Doctors nodded and Wendy smiled a bit "I think we could all use some rest after all this. So if you gentleman think of anything more to ask save it for later." she said to them and was ushering them out as Kristin tucked the girl into bed "Sleep well we are here if you need to talk." she said once she helped the girl get tucked in the bed and followed the others out of the room.

It surprisingly only took a few minutes for the girl to fall asleep, but not surprising given that she had been driven to the brink of near death so her body was tired and her mind needed time to relax as well. The others decided to go to bed as well as they had a lot to think about and one in particular, that being Commander Ford had a lot to think about as he had almost been the cause of that girl's death.

Hours later Emily woke up sluggishly and yawned, she felt a lot better but now her body was still and knew she needed to get up and walk around to get her body working to get better, she knew staying in bed would only be counter productive no matter what the doctor told her after all she knew her body a lot better then the doctor did. So she slipped out of bed carefully taking her time as she did still have an IV in her arm and so she walked around the side of the bed and she had a feeling someone was watching her and so she looked up expecting to see the Doctor but instead she saw a Dolphin in the water tube looking at her and so she gave him a little wave of her hand and he appeared to respond to the wave.

She looked at him and around the room before looking back and using loose sign language and asked if he wanted her to follow him some where, and the result was a happy Dolphin so she giggled with a smile and nodded her head and turned to the IV machine and the other machines she was hooked up to, she looked around and found a clipboard with a blank sheet of paper and wrote down all the information and the time before she switched it all off and undid the IV and tapped her arm with a cotton ball and band-aid she found, she then proceeded to find something to wear other then the stupid dress, she was lucky to find a pair of scrubs in a cupboard and after putting them on she wrote a note on the sheet she took her reading on telling that she was following a Dolphin.

Emily then turned and walked over to the tube and looked at the Dolphin and nodded and pointed to herself and made her hands look like she was walking before pointing at the Dolphin, who turned around and she went out the door and followed the mammal the best she could which was not easy as she could not always see where the tubes were leading, so she had to place her hands on the walls to pick up the Dolphin's sonar to see if she was going in the right direction.. It took a while but soon came to a room that was semi dark but was lit up by the pool and there was a Boy sitting there looking into the water, and as soon as the Dolphin broke the water the boys face lit up and he turned some device on "Hey Darwin, I was wondering where you were, what have you been up to?" he asked his friend.

Darwin made a few splashes and sounds that were soon translated "New Friend, meet Lucas." Darwin's words came across the machine and Lucas was a bit stumped as to what he was talking about till said new friend smiled and replied for the boy "Darwin is it? Well I have already met Lucas here, though not in person." she said to the Dolphin and the boy Lucas jumped about a foot in the air and turned around and first words out of his mouth well what else "What are you doing here, for that matter how did you get here?" he asked her and she smiled "Well I can answer both questions with one word or should I say one name." she said and pointed at the Dolphin swimming in the pool "Darwin" she said and Lucas's eyes widened

Lucas turned to Darwin and sighed "Darwin why did you bring her here she should still be in the Medlab." he said to him and Darwin twittered about "Lucas need Friend, and Friend need Lucas." he said and Lucas sighed "Sorry about this Miss Weston." he said and Emily laughed lightly "Relax Lucas I am not going to bite either of you, besides your friend here saved me so I am fine besides I needed to walk around a bit, I left a note for the Doctor should they come in and find me missing so no harm in my book." she said and came up next to the pool "And please call me Emily, I am not that old in fact I am willing to bet we are about the same age." she said to him and he sighed "I doubt that Miss.... Emily." he said and she smirked "Alright then, if I am right you tell me what allows Darwin here to speak and how it works." she said and he looked at her "And if I am right what do I get?" he asked her.

Emily looked at him and wondered what he would want "I dunno, I already got a date for Root Beer, so what is it you would want if I lose?" she asked him and could see the slight pain at hearing her having a date but was not certain what that meant so she ignored it for now as he thought on the question, "A kiss then, on the lips." he stated as confident as he could and she was surprised by his choice but just nodded his head "Alright if you win you get a kiss, if I win you explain this device." she said and soon looked at him "How old are you Lucas?" she asked him and internally actually hoped she was wrong for once "15 going on 16, you?" he stated then asked her and she nodded "I see well I have to say that... You lose my dear, for I am the same age as thee." she said to him and smiled to him and he groaned "Well we better sit down then as this will take a while to explain." he said and lead her over to the steps next to the pool to sit and talk, all the while Darwin was rather pleased with himself.

It was an hour later when Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen came into the Moon Pool room and saw the two teenagers softly talking about who knows what and Darwin still swimming around pleased yet talking to the teens from time to time as well. Emily looked up when she felt the change in the room and saw the two adults "Oh Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, what are you two doing here at this time of night?" she asked which got Lucas's attention and he jerked his head up to look at the two and rolled his eyes at the look Kristin had on her face which was one she had when annoyed or upset with him.

Dr. Westphalen looked at Emily "And how exactly did you get here young lady?" she asked her in a ton her mother would give her when she did something wrong, but ignored the feelings that followed that revelation and looked at the Doctor and was trying to figure out how to answer that but opted for being blunt "Well I walked." she said to the suddenly flustered Doctor which had a grin flashing on Bridgers face and Lucas was trying his best not to laugh to hard and Darwin well safe to say he was giving a Dolphins equivalent to a laugh. You could say that Kristin was even more upset now "That is not what I meant and you know it." she said to Emily sternly which had Emily narrowing her eyes a bit "Docter, if you are wanting a certain answer then you should ask with a bit more detail. As the one you asked that is the only answer you will get." she said in her toneless voice that made her sound years older then she was.

Captain Bridger chuckled before clearing his throat and breaking the argument before it went further "I think what Kristin was meaning was how you found your way here to the Moon Pool." he said to the girl and Kristin looked like she was rolling her eyes annoyed and Emily nodded "Ah, well that would have been the correct question to have asked, I followed Darwin of course." she said to them and glanced over at Darwin who was giving a nod with his head before she looked back and looked at the Doctor "I left a note on the bed telling where I was going, did you not find it?" she asked the doctor who suddenly seemed to think she was lying but just shook her head and walked out of the room after throwing up her hands.

Bridger looked entertained as he watched the good doctor leaving and looked at the two teens and Darwin "Well I think you two need to go back to your rooms and get some rest busy day tomarrow for more then one of you." he said and looked at Darwin "You to Darwin, get some rest, these two are not going anywhere for a bit anyways. So you can see them later." he said to the Dolphin who just nodded and both Lucas and Emily nodded before they got up off the steps to follow Bridger out and just before they left the Moon Pool Emily quickly pulled Lucas to her and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Only fair that we both got something out of tonight." she said before rushing out of the room her face turning red as she rushed passed the Captain "Night Captain." she said quickly.

Bridger wondered what that was about so he stepped back into the Moon Pool room and saw Lucas standing stock still with his eyes wide "Lucas you OK?" he asked the boy and got no answer so he stepped over and shook him lightly and got a mumble of "She kissed me" out of the boy and Bridger shook him bit harder "Lucas?" he called his name a bit louder before Lucas snapped out of his shock "Captain..." he said a bit confused about what just happened, but the grin on Bridger's face was not helping "Come on kiddo lets get you to your room." he said and with a hand on the boys shoulder steered him out of the Moon Pool and off to his room before heading to his own.

Back in the Medlab

Kristin had arrived a bit earlier and found the clipboard on the bed the girl had used and sure enough there was a note that said she followed Darwin, but what surprised her was the fact that she had taken the last readings of the machines before she unhooked them, she really had not expected the girl to be able to do that let alone know how. But since they were correct she just transcribed them onto the girls chart and was finished by the time Emily rushed in red faced and was about to run to her when the girl spoke shyly "Doctor." she stated as she headed back over to the bed to get back in it.

Kristin thought this was a bit odd so she voiced her concern "You OK Emily, you look a bit red, are you getting a fever? I knew I should have kept someone watching you." she stated as she came over and started messing with the blanket and such as Emily was getting settled and the girl rolled her eyes "I am not getting sick, I just did something that was a first, so nothing to worry about Doctor." she said as she reigned in her emotions best she could and looked at the Doctor, "You can go to bed or whatever you need to do Doctor, I think I can go to sleep by myself." she said to the woman as she leaned back in the bed and Kristin sighed "Alright, call if you need anything." she said and went off to do something while Emily nodded and closed her eyes to rest.

Emily had a feeling that things were going to be rather hectic in the coming days, but she planned on facing it all head on just like her parents always told her to do.

**TBC**


End file.
